


Visenya's Dream

by Fire_And_Blood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alone, Child, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, House Stark, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Marriage, Only Child - Freeform, Sad, daughter - Freeform, love intrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_And_Blood/pseuds/Fire_And_Blood
Summary: While Jon Snow fought and died and Daenerys pregnant, she gave birth to Visenya and died. Visenya is the last Targaryen left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter another one every other day. Thank you, continue reading.

Kingslanding was dark that night, the Red's Keep so silent that I could hear a grasshopper. The air was so sweet that night, I looked upon the city and if I could hear really well I could hear the bustling of the common people.

Before I was appointed queen, my advisors have been keeping the city in check, especially Varys. 

I never knew my parents. My father died fighting White Walkers and my mother died giving birth to me. I was the sole heir to the throne. I'm only 13 and I have the whole world on my shoulders. My father Jon Snow, my mother Daenerys Targaryen. I've heard many stories of them, like how my mother conquered the slave cities, while my father joined the Night's Watch, then got resurrected by the red priestess and became the King of The North. I've never really had a family, though. The only relations I have are the Starks. I plan on visiting my Aunt Arya at Storm's End.  
That night I went to bed in my nightgown, I slept well.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I could see a blur of my handmaidens as I woke up.

"Good morning, my lady." A handmaiden had said.

I then yawned and rubbed my eyes to see my three handmaidens around my bed waiting to dress me.

"Today is a very special day." Another said.

"Wait is it this time," I said as I jumped out of bed.

"You're going to meet your coronation, my lady," The first one said again.

They started by brushing my silver locks, it hurt because of them tearing the knots out of my hair.

"What dress do you want to wear?" Another asked.

"I like the dark red and black one," I answered.

"Yes, my lady." She replied.

They started to braid my hair.

After they stripped me and put on my dress, it felt like forever.

"You look lovely." A handmaiden said.

"Thankyou," I replied.

The dresses were a little long, since I was short and still growing I looked like a doll.

A handmaiden then placed a golden grown on my hair.

Afterward, I left my room and started walking, my handmaidens followed. I hated them, they were annoying and trying to make noble men marry them, they tell everything I do as gossip, I want to get rid them all. 

Instead of going to my "coronation" , I ran to my dragon Rhaegal, he was my fathers. Then I started riding high in the sky as I say the clouds, it was beautiful, I tried to touch a cloud but I couldn't . Afterward, I then landed.

"Visenya." A man named yelled out.

Then I jumped off Rhaegal and went towards him, it was Varys.

"My dear I was looking for you." Varys said.

"I'm sorry I like going on morning rides," I replied.

"We need to leave, to go to your coronation." Varys said as he pulled my arm.

Ugh, I hate this I hate being queen, I'm only thirteen let me live my life...


End file.
